136243-why-do-people-defend-this
Content ---- ---- ---- FFXIV wasn't down for a week. o: Just had a chunk of players that couldn't play because servers were too crowded and the queue system was not working as intended. Regardless, I've not even tried to play yet because issues like this have come up with almost every MMO I've ever played. On the plus side, I was able to play Star Ocean 4 from start to finish, and I've been meaning to get around to completing it for years. I really hope these issues don't scare away new players, but there's only so much you can prepare for with a f2p launch where you can't even estimate the number of people that will try to play your game. Edited October 3, 2015 by devhyn | |} ---- ---- ffxiv launch being bad is a bold faced lie....myself and my entire guild had zero issues... | |} ---- you do not represent the whole server population. | |} ---- :lol: | |} ---- Uh, I wasn't able to play for that full week prior to the day long maintenance a week after launch. Yoshida refunded us all for the week and deeply apologized... I recall some one at SE crying over it too... What I said was most definitely and demonstrably not a bald faced lie. EDIT: Yea, I thought I remembered that right. Yosihda actually cried while apologizing for the launch problems. Do you cry when apologizing for your relaunch that sees servers down for days and extensive maintenance because it was so smooth? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JE9G3ByXKIE Edited October 3, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It was not down it was just hard to login due to the que servers being disabled. But if you spam 0 you would get in after a few minutes once someone had logged off. This one I haven't been able to play for more than 3 hours in 5 days of spamming login. | |} ---- ---- I was there and I do remember. I guess my server was still up then? It had a ton of maintenance but at least I was able to play it for more than 3 hours in 5 days. And yes I saw the video and thought it was great he was so determined to get everything working and make the game successful which it now is. I hope the same for Wildstar but I haven't been able to do literally anything in 5 days here. | |} ---- Multiple servers were down... This wasn't that long ago, do people really not remember getting a full refund for that week because the servers were crap and a half? Did people forget Yoshida literally crying during an apology to us players for the problems? I logged into Entity from Taiwan yesterday, no issues, no queue, does that mean the servers here are fine? Because that's identical logic to the people suggesting FFXIV ARR's relaunch was anything but a cluster. It sucks, it's getting fixed, everyone keep your cupcakes in your pants.... Edited October 3, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- This is quintessentially it. The why that opposes the lynch mob mentality. Great post. Edited October 3, 2015 by NorsteinBekkler | |} ---- I already do and the issues are persisting. I need the backup-backup location for cupcakes in times of emergency. | |} ---- Yoshida was crying because of the overwhelming positive reaction to the relaunch, not the servers being down lol | |} ---- People are just annoyed with all of the Chicken Littles saying that the sky is falling, that's all. | |} ---- Funny, since he starts crying right when apologising for their failures... I interpret the event very differently. | |} ---- i played launch week off FFXIV and it was NO WHERE close to this, and by play i do mean PLAY. ESO.... yea uh they aint doing so hot atm even after "f2p" sooo..... the question is more on why is this allowed to be the norm... STILL!!?? like its 2015 games should be WAY better at launches/re launches/ f2p/etc by now. that is their big HEY LOOK AT OUR GAME!! moment to shine. it shouldnt be HEY LOOK AT OUR GAME....wait... oh.. um... hol... hold on... um.... crap!!.... just a moment folks.. heh heh... oh man.... almost there!!... GOT IT!! HEY LOO.... it broke again?!... uh... excuse us a moment... THAT shouldnt be gaming now and its *cupcake* poor that it is. | |} ---- Why do people act as if we "allow" this. You have 5-10 million lines of code comprising a dynamic virtual world and you WILL have problems no matter how fancy the paper your degree is printed on. Building and running an MMO is nothing like other construction projects or even most software programs. They are truly massive in scale in ways that us players apparently either forget or don't seem to understand in the first place. So what? I was on Entity yesterday with no queue or lag.... from literally the other side of the planet. Does my singular personal experience mean that others (like yourself) aren't having major problems? NO. Just like your singular personal experience doesn't negate the FACT that most of the ARR servers had serious issues the first week after launch that were not completely resolved until a 12 hour maintainence session, for which the company refunded us and publicly apologized. I bet you hopped into the time machine you invented and went all the way back to kinergarten to find that one... Edited October 3, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- What else are we supposed to do? Complaining won't help, the only options are quite literally to either "give them time" or to abandon the game. Screeching like furious harpies won't help anyone, nor will it change anything in the future. Because the 'screeching like harpies' tactic has been used over and over again, every single time this happened, with absolutely zero actual effect apart from annoying everyone else. | |} ---- becuase the first words out of a person that defends this stuff is "give them time" "its a launch, this happens" "this must be your first mmo launch?" it has LITERALLY become the norm in it being OKAY to have a crappy launch for your game. yes each MMO is different but that is your (not you in general btw...) baby and as its caretaker should now how to fix it or have a back plan at the ready if things fall through. it took them 4 days to roll out new servers and they still have yet to fix the character loop thats been happening since the launch.... theres no excuse for that. | |} ---- Yes, it IS the norm, because there simply is no true alternative. Every launch and relaunch has bugs to some degree, that's the nature of the beast. You don't complain after paying to go on a fishing trip and don't manage to catch any fish, because you know what you are getting into. It's similar (though not a perfect analogy) with MMO's | |} ---- Yes, but many of us have been through this so many times it's just not worth it anymore. Many will just go back to the fishing hole they know is reliable. If we can't even get a taste for what the lake has to offer why should we keep casting our line? | |} ---- They usually hand out raincoats or umbrellas should that happen, or close off the top of the stadium if it has that capability. And, you can usually at least get into the stadium. | |} ---- Because you don't pay to go on a guided fishing trip to eat fish, it's entertainment. And entertainment doesn't always go as planned. Sometimes you buy tickets to a Football game and it gets rained out. | |} ---- Because the fish from that reliable hole are stinky, small, and taste like butt. I mean imperfect analogy is imperfect. | |} ---- True. But If I know I can catch fish at lake A why should I fish at lake B when I keep getting nothing? | |} ---- Says who? Just because you are trying a new fishing hole does not mean the last one was bad. It just means you are trying something new. New does not = better. | |} ---- well after 4-5 days of ZERO entertainment i dont think most if any will wanna go on that guided fishing trip... would you? | |} ---- I debated dignifying this, but I guess I will. You can log onto the character select screen (get into the stadium) and watch your avatars (players) do nothing.... ^^ the logical equivalent to your suggestion of getting into the stadium even when no game is going to be played^^ I must note of course, that many people are playing the game, (albeit with lag). I think the analogy was imperfect when I first made it (as I indicated) and I think it's completely lost any explanitory power the way you've presented it. The point is, with different forms of entertainment there are different associated risks / known types of things that can affect them. In the case of MMO's this happens to be one such expected issue, as it's simply the nature of the beast. Edited October 3, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- You forgot closing the stadium roof, (if it's in a stadium) and handing out anti-rain attire. Also, a lot of times even if it's raining, if it's an important game it will still be played. But... comparing a video game to one match of a sport is iffy at best. | |} ---- ---- It is fun so far but I've only gotten to 17 and done 1 dungeon. I'd like to try the rest of what the game has to offer but so far has been unable to. | |} ---- ---- (small example) still though- the fact that the game is down now, and or having some issues doesn't (shouldn't) change the fact that few hours of uncompromised gameplay was AMAZING for anyone who was able to take part in it. to do so would be like saying, "well sure, it was a lot of fun while i could play it.. but i can't play it right this second, so screw the whole thing its horrible"? just a bit silly. people defend it because its worth defending, simple as that. people that unrelentingly spit venom and try and knock it down/ only addressing the negative DO/CAN/HAVE(in the past) cause(d) lasting damage to games in similar situations by spreading nothing but bad info and just like the opposite of fan boys, pretend like theres ZERO good/ NOTHING to redeem any amount of downtime/issues and just like retard fan boys believe the too good to be true "ITS THE BEST EVAR" the Anti-Fans believe the "ITS DOUBLE DEAD AND DYING BEYOND REPAIR and also terrible if it wasn't". both are worthless and can't be undone no matter how many objective honest reviews are in between. Edited October 3, 2015 by Viconaut | |} ---- ---- ---- Some of the same fanboiz that sworn Wildstar will never be f2p, and if it did then they would quit. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- True, and not disagreeing, but wow bc? That is like 8 years ago? Now they should be able to handle that better. | |} ---- ---- They really dont, rememeber vanguard? Lol now that game had problems. | |} ---- I am a new player. On day 3 with this game. I am not frightened off. I am playing when I can and making plans to get the rest of my 72 member extended family that games together (have been for 12 years) into this game. All Launches have thier issues for someone. This one is no worse and plenty better than some I have been throough. Patience is a virtue to some and a necessity to gamers. | |} ---- BC was just the worst of them I could remember from WoW, but I understand their most recent Ex Pac had some serious issues as well. It isn't. We can compare it to other MMO's that relaunched (e.g., FFXIV ARR, whose producer was in tears while apologising for the problems at relaunch). and we can compare it to F2P transitions (e.g., SWTOR, and their cluster of a transition). The end result is the same; W* is par for the course, in the end it won't matter, if the game is appealing enough it will do great, if not it won't... completely regardless of relaunch problems. | |} ---- ---- ---- Actually, I think the analogy works pretty well and was followed to its logical conclusion in the quoted sequence. | |} ---- ---- ---- You would be mistaken, but thanks for dropping by :) Go berate the poor kid at the box office the next time a sporting event you paid for tickets too gets delayed, It definitely makes you look like a sensible and well adjusted adult. Just ask all the people doing it here! | |} ---- Also pleased to report that I had no login loop on Entity, went straight in. To a message that the servers are going down in 30 minutes, so apparently something still needs tweaking, but certainly my login today was much smoother than the many times I tried yesterday. Progress is being made! :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Wow, that's a much worse analogy than the fishing trip. The kid at the box office doesn't represent an official channel of communication to the stadium's management or maintenance staff, and sporting events don't get delayed for 4-5 days without being cancelled completely and rescheduled for another date. So I think I won't do that, it would be terribly ineffective. But I wouldn't blame people who spent 4-5 days trying repeatedly to get into a stadium with doors that weren't working properly if they sent off an angry letter about it to the stadium's maintenance staff for being upset, even if I thought they were being rude in the tone of their letter. Edited October 3, 2015 by yasfan | |} ---- I don't think a few dozen players, many of whom have been here since launch, are indicative of the overall stay/leave ratio. The more germane question is whether the big group of people not bothering to post in the forums are going to stay/leave. | |} ---- At the bare minimum the players in-game certainly seem a lot more pleasant than the few on the forums. Even the maintenance that was just announced on Entity got some groans but nothing exceptionally negative was being spammed. Edited October 3, 2015 by Beartornado | |} ---- ---- I'm sure your Blizzard paycheck makes it all worth it, amirite? >.> | |} ---- ---- ---- Yep, and if in fact the problems have been solved in a stable and reliable way, I expect that the overwhelming bulk of the complaining here will be a fading memory tomorrow. Not because they've been convinced to stop complaining, but because the thing they were complaining about has finally been resolved. Whether they have something new to complain about once they can play as intended--and whether any new complaints are as obviously justifiable as these were--is a different matter entirely, of course. ;) Fingers crossed that the fix is in fact stable and reliable! Actually, this statement I disagree with. I am quite concerned about why they didn't do more stress testing in the months preceding launch and didn't have any open beta phase to see how robustly the servers would handle a larger population than the CBT could provide. Those both seem like kind of obvious steps if you're hoping to bring in a lot more players with a game update, and could have been incentivized pretty easily to ensure that people showed up for them. This was a very foreseeable problem and the process that went into doing as little as was done to address it is well worth them looking into it once they get a little sleep and the dust settles. | |} ---- ---- ----